Episode 139
Episode 139 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. This is the first episode to air since the Peasants unceremoniously took a break. Highlights * A masked man pondering on whether the hosts are trolls. * BENPAI NOTICES US! * Cody's first official appearance on DP. * First official appearance of Aron Ra on DP. * Bubba the Black Jesuit is STILL ALIVE!?!? Videos Played # The Amazing Atheist Gets Banned From McDonalds And Gets Grounded # The Drunken Peasants, Trolls or not Trolls? # OMG!! 5 Subscribers!!!! # Cody Weber Is Dead Now # Wild Bill News Check 8-10-15 # Gay Marriage Forced On America # The Top 3 Atheist Arguments # The Truth About Bernie Sanders # The amazing atheist : atheism is a religion deal with the facts # Debating Dr Dunno # Dear Baby Killer Obama ... 60 seconds of BURN YOUR BRAIN TRUTH!! # Bubba the Black Jesuit Still Alive, says "Lick my butthole" Start of the Show After the customary shill-a-thon at the beginning of the show they played the greatest feat of animation in human history. It featured the infamous incest-addict TJ Kirk attempting to wed his mother. What ensued was an ineffably legendary battle of "he said, she said" over Scotty's toothbrush. After the rubble cleared they decided there was no way to ever resolve it, so they started Troll or Not A Troll. They showed off the new Troll or Not A Troll intro as well, this intro being the worst Queen rip-off since Vanilla Ice's Ice, Ice Baby. This featured two Victorian gentlemen analyzing the troll level of those obvious 4chan trolls at the Drunken Peasants podcast. It was confirmed that DP was in fact a load of low-life trolls. This is the first time "NOTICE US BENPAI" and the dP fan club have officially shown in the dP podcast. Turned out this troll video is a recruitment video to increase the ranks of the dP fan club. The second video for Troll or Not A Troll was the reveal of just how low Clancy has sunk on the YouTube food chain, making cute cat videos. He achieved orgasm upon the revelation that he possessed a whole of five subscribers. It also appears that in the time since he was last seen, he had a full sexual reassignment operation, making his voice higher than ever. The next video they played was Cody Weber talking about how he doesn't want to die in a car crash or some shit. No one really cared. They then started to play a Wild Bill video when the Jesuits took over and made it so the videos they played didn't have any audio, so they went on break and played some new Sex Twister songs. Middle of the Show When they got off their lazy asses to do the show again they played a video about some british fag droving on and on about how Gay Marriage is against the United States constitution or some shit. It was the same old bullshit as usual. They then played VenomFangX. He started talking about the "Top 3 Atheist Arguments." The entire time he was playing songs from the weeb show Death Note, because he likes copyright strikes or something. His entire argument was the usual creationist bullshit, so the Death Note music was the highlight of his video. End of the Show Trivia *DP has expanded its operations to DP the fuck out of the universe. *TJ has officially quit the show to smoke weed everyday. *TJ has one request for you and his mother. ENGAGE ME! *The Drunken Peasants are trolls. *TJ asked for this page to be finished, what a fucking Jew. Quotes *''"Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me!"'' - TJ Kirk, an incestuous faggot. *"I don't really give a fuck about Democracy at all." - TJ *''"Jesus fucks Christ."'' - Scotty *''"As the great Donald Trump said, 'You're fired.'"'' - Scotty *''"I guarantee our audience has no mercy whatsoever. Not a shred."'' - TJ *"I accidentally did meth once, guys." - Cody Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes